powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying”
Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot The possessed truck driver climbs out of his truck and walks over to the Impala. Kurt gains consciousness inside just as the possessed man yanks the door right off the car. “Get back,” says Kurt, “Or I’ll kill you, I swear to God.” “You won’t,” the demon responds. “You’re saving that bullet for someone else.” Kurt pulls back the hammer. “You wanna bet?” The demon smirks, but a few seconds later, it exits the man’s body. The man in shock asking what he’s done. Kurt tries to wake John, but he doesn’t answer. He then calls Hunter, but he doesn’t respond either. Moments after, the paramedics arrive in a helicopter to bring them to the hospital. Kurt wants to know if Hunter and his dad are okay, but the paramedic tells him he has to stay still, then suddenly passes out. At the hospital, Hunter wakes up. He gets out of bed and walks into the hallway. He calls Kurt and his dad, but there’s no answer. The hospital seems to be deserted. He walks down the stairs to where a nurse is sitting at a desk. He tries to talk to her, but she appears to not even see him. He snaps his fingers in front of her face but she does nothing. He runs back down the hall to his room and sees his own body lying on the bed still, attached to many tubes and machines. As Hunter is standing inside his room, Kurt comes in, and Hunter tries to talk to him. Kurt doesn’t answer him, he just mutters, “Oh no”, and walks over to Hunter’s body on the bed. Hunter continues to try and talk to him, asking how his dad is, but Kurt doesn’t see he’s in there with him. Just then a doctor walks in and tells Kurt that Hunter’s dad is awake, and he can go see him if he wants. Kurt asks about Hunter, and the doctor replies that he has suffered many injuries but it’s the head trauma that needs to be worried about. She says that they won’t know his full condition until he wakes up, and then adds “if he wakes up”. Kurt starts to get upset but the doctor replies that even though Hunter is fighting very hard, he has to be realistic about his expectations. Kurt goes to Hunter’s dad then he asks how Hunter is doing, Kurt tells him everything the doctor said. Hunter’s dad says that it doesn’t matter if the hospital can’t do anything, he’ll find someone to help Hunter’s condition. A second later John asks where the Colt is. Kurt is disgusted and says “Your son is dying and you’re worried about the Colt?”. John replies that they are hunting this demon and they need the gun. Kurt says it’s in the trunk of the Impala. John tells him that he has to clean out the trunk before somebody else finds their stuff. Kurt replies that he already called Bobby, and he’s going to tow the Impala back to his place. John sends him to get the Colt and bring it back. He also gives him a list of stuff he wants Bobby to pick up for him, and tells Kurt it’s for protection. Before Kurt leaves he asks if John knows what the demon meant when he said he had plans for him and the others that are like him. John says he doesn’t. Hunter's spirit is standing in the corner of the room, and he says to himself that his dad is definitely hiding something. Kurt then visits Bobby’s place to take a look at the Impala and Bobby says there’s no way they can fix it in time. Kurt gets upset and says that if there’s even one part of the car that’s still working, it’s good enough. He says they can’t just give up. Bobby agrees, seeing that Kurt is drawing a mental parallel between the car and Hunter. Kurt then gives him the list of stuff John wanted, and when Kurt tells him it’s for protection against the demon. Bobby stays silent for a moment then agrees to gather them. Back at the hospital, Hunter goes out for a moment then something white runs past him. His dad hasn’t seen it. He runs down the hall after it and it goes into a woman’s room. She is lying on the floor and gasping for air. She manages to say she can’t breathe. Hunter calls for help but no one hears him. The woman dies. Kurt returns back in the hospital and walks in John’s room as Hunter tries to talk to him, telling him there’s something in the hospital and they have to hunt it. John starts to talk to Kurt and notices that Kurt is angry. Kurt asks him if he thought he wouldn’t find out. It turns out he found out from Bobby that the stuff John wanted wasn’t for protection, it was for summoning Azazel. John tells him that he learned one of Azazel’s tricks the moment he was being possessed. Kurt goes on to tell him that he cares more about the demon than helping his own son. John gets mad as they begin arguing. Hunter tries to stop them but they can’t hear him. John tells Kurt he’s trying to help Hunter. Kurt asks him how revenge is going to help Hunter. They continue to argue and Hunter gets so upset he manages to knock a glass of water off the table. Kurt and John stare at it in surprise. Suddenly, Hunter starts to flicker and he falls to his knees, he’s obviously in pain. Back in Hunter’s room, his heart has stopped and they’re trying to revive him. Kurt watches from the doorway with tears in his eyes. Hunter’s spirit walks up behind him. He then sees the same white figure he saw in the hallway hovering over his body. He goes forward and grabs the thing, and even though he is thrown away from it, it moves away from his body and his heart starts beating again. Hunter then encounters another spirit wandering the hospital, Tessa, who appears to be in a similar state as Hunter. As a code blue is called, Hunter rushes to see the apparition present again as a young girl dies and he realizes that it is a reaper who is taking the spirits of people as they die – a natural process. Kurt goes back to John’s room only to find him out of sight. As he left the room, John makes his way to the hospital basement, where he is about to perform a summoning ritual. Kurt returns to Hunter’s room with a Ouija board, in an attempt to contact him. Hunter is skeptical, but he manages to communicate with Kurt and informs him that a reaper is after him using the words 'hunt', 'reaper', and answering several of Kurt's yes or no questions. Kurt then takes out Hunter’s dad’s journal to research lore on reapers. Hunter reads over his shoulder, and when he reads that reapers can take on a human form, he realizes that Tessa is in fact the reaper in the hospital. When Hunter confronts Tessa, she admits her true nature, and explains that Hunter’s choice is either to stay as a disembodied spirit, and become the type of vengeful spirit that he hunts, or pass from this world with her. Meanwhile in the basement of the hospital, John successfully performs a ritual to summon the yellow-eyed demon. He finishes it and stands up, looking around. The demon comes, possessing a human in a new form. John aims the colt at him. Two other possessed doctors come to his side. Azazel says he’s surprised John managed to summon him, as he didn't take John as suicidal. He asks John if he really thought he could trap him. John lowers and uncocks the gun and tells him he doesn't want to trap him this time, that he wants to make a deal. John offers that he will give Azazel the Colt and the bullet in return, bring Hunter back to life. The demon asks him if he knows the truth, about the others that are like Kurt. John says yes, he’s known it since he possessed him. He then asks if the demon can bring Hunter back or not. The demon replies he can. John then says that before he gives him the gun, he’s going to want to make sure Hunter’s okay, with his own two eyes. But then Azazel says they don’t have a deal yet. He still wants something else, something that he wants more than just the gun. As Tessa is telling Hunter that it’s time to put the pain behind him. Hunter asks her where he’ll go, but she says she can’t give it away. She tells him it’s time for him to choose. The lights start to flicker. Hunter asks why she’s doing that. She says it’s not her. Azazel then appears behind Tessa then swats her away making her vanish. Then turns his attention on Hunter and says: “Today’s your lucky day, kid,” then puts his hand on Hunter’s forehead. Suddenly, he wakes up in his room, choking on the intubation tube down his throat. Kurt surprised then yells for help. Hunter now sitting up in bed, the doctor tells him that everything’s healed. How it took a big miracle to heal Hunter. Hunter goes on tell Kurt that he has no memory of his out of body experience. John comes to the door and asks him how he feels. Kurt starts to ask him where he wa, and John replies he had some things to do. Kurt asks if he went after Azazel, and even though John says no, Kurt says he doesn’t believe him. Suddenly John asks “Can we not fight right now and let Hunter recover first.” Kurt agrees then Hunter asks his dad if he’s all right, and John replies that he’s just a little tired. He asks Kurt if he can have a moment with Hunter for a while. Kurt then leaves the room. John starts to talk to Hunter, telling him about when he was a kid and how Hunter used to tell John it was okay, after he’d come back from a hunt. He says he’s sorry. He says he made Hunter grow up too fast. He says he is so proud of Hunter. Hunter asks him why he’s saying this stuff. John asks him to watch out for Kurt, and Hunter says he will. Hunter says to his dad that he’s starting to scare him. John tells him to not be scared. He leans down and whispers something in Hunter’s ear to which it shocks him. Then John leaves the room. John returns back to his room then puts the Colt down and says “Okay.” As Kurt is walking down the hall. Suddenly he sees Hunter’s dad lying on the floor in his room. He runs in and calls for help. The doctors try to get John back as Hunter rushes to his dad’s room and as they watch in anguish, despite the doctor’s efforts on reviving him, Hunter’s dad passes away. Where one of the doctors calling: “Time of death, 10:41 am.” Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse